


Two Years

by GoDownWithTheShips



Series: Heterochromia Soul Mates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heterochromia, M/M, Soul Mate AU, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoDownWithTheShips/pseuds/GoDownWithTheShips
Summary: Upon birth, everyone is born with heterochromia. A remarkable event that grants everyone a soul mate. The right eye of a person is their natural eye color, and their left eye is the color of their soul mate’s. A person will have the multicolored eyes up until the moment they meet their soul mate, then their left eye become their natural eye color. For the most part, the soul mate’s eye color is slightly in the left eye to show the bond the two people have.Everyone makes mistakes in their life, and when Kuroo was seven he possibly made the most drastic one of his life. After all, everyone only gets one soul mate, and it's best not to miss who it is. Luckily he has Bokuto to help him realize his mistake, and maybe fix it?





	

Kuroo Tetsuro is seven when he meets the son of his mom’s newly acquired friend. When her and her son arrive, his mom calls him into their living room. Not shyly, but cautiously, he stands beside his mother with curiosity as she introduces her friend and her son. Kuroo is delighted by the chance to make a friend, and he moves towards the boy as any worries he had are gone at noticing the boy isn’t scary or weird looking. The boy’s mother says that his name is Kenma, and that he is only about a year younger than Kuroo; Kuroo becomes even happier at the knowledge of their only being a year between the two.

Kuroo moves to stand directly in front of Kenma as their mothers watch them, and hope that the two will hit it off. The boy has yet to look up from behind his dark hair, and Kuroo tilts his head as he watches the boy begin to fidget under his stare.

“Why don’t you show him your room, Tetsuro?” Kuroo’s mother questions as she notices that Kenma is on the shy side, and will probably be more comfortable with less people in the room.

“That’s a wonderful idea! Be good, Kenma,” his mother says as she pushes him closer to Kuroo and gives his back a reassuring pat.

Kuroo beomces happy with the idea his mother has, and after Kenma is pushed towards him by his own mother, Kuroo pulls Kenma upstairs by the wrist to his room. He keeps a hold on the other boy’s wrist even as he takes them both up the stairs. Although Kuroo is careful to make sure that he doesn’t pull the boy too much and make him trip on the stairs.

Kuroo opens the door to his bedroom with a loud bang, and a cheer that Kenma is going to think it’s the coolest. Except, Kenma says nothing as he continues to allow Kuroo to pull him along into the room. Kuroo doesn’t realize it, because he just met Kenma, but Kenma is happy to be with the boy who doesn’t seem to need him to speak.

Especially when Kuroo pulls him over to his toy chest, and starts pulling toys out with random. Muttering to himself about what Kenma could possibly like, and it makes Kenma happy that someone is thinking of him. Usually the kids he plays with either ignore him, because of his shyness, or pressure him to play what they want too.

“Ha! This will work!” Kenma hears as he lifts his head slightly to see Kuroo pulling out a stuffed cat and owl with a satisfied smile on his face.

Kuroo brings both the stuffed animals over to Kenma, and smiles as he easily hands over the cat one. It’s one his mother gave him a couple years ago, and even though it means a lot to him, he rather the owl be the one he holds. It was a gift that his best friend Bokuto had given him for is birthday this year, and it’s harder to let someone else play with it. 

Kenma hesitates for a second to take the toy offered to him, but he grabs the toy moments later. Kuroo smiles as Kenma takes it, even though the boy still refuses to meet Kuroo’s eyes. The lack of showing his eyes pipes Kuroo’s curiosity, and he bends down to try and meet them, but Kenma lowers his head more and Kuroo sighs with defeat.

“Do you have weird eyes or something?” Kuroo questions as he begins to make the owl’s wings flap as if the toy was flying.

“Hmm.” Is the only response Kuroo receives.

“Well, move the cat around. Meow or something.”

“Like Nyah.”

“What?”

“You know, like, nyah?” Kenma whispers as he moves the cat’s paw in the forward motion, and Kuroo is so flabbergasted that he can’t do anything but stare at Kenma.

The sudden quietness and stillness of Kuroo makes Kenma question if he did something wrong, and he briefly glances up to see what happened to Kuroo. Only for the boy to already be looking at him, and Kenma finds their eyes meeting. 

“Your eyes aren’t weird at all.” Is what makes Kenma break his gaze with Kuroo, and he hides a smile as he buries his chin into his collarbone.

“You didn’t make the owl hoot,” Kenma whispers as he wants to get Kuroo animated and talking again.

“Right,” Kuroo whispers as his heart finally slows down again; he’s going to keep Kenma around.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soul mates and heterochromia are essentially new subjects to Kuroo when he begins his third year of school at the age of nine. His parents have mentioned the subject before, and he has heard the words thrown around, but the subject has never been fully addressed to him. However, his homeroom teacher gives a brief lesson on the first day and says that she’ll talk about the subjects a bit each day to educate the children.

The first lesson is essentially the basics, and Kuroo stares at the teacher with wide eyes regardless as he takes in the information. The teacher begins by explaining that soul mates are chosen before birth, and everyone is born with heterochromia in order to find their soul mate. This, she explains, means that the eyes of a person are different colors. 

“The right is a person’s natural eye color, and the left eye color is that of a person’s soul mate. Only when you meet your soul mate will your eyes be the same color. Well, mostly. Your left eye will have your soul mate’s color in the iris a bit to show your bond,” the teacher explains as she holds up pictures to expressly show the stages of soul mates.

Kuroo tries to picture his eyes as his teacher continues to explain how soul mates work, and he comes up empty on whether or not his eyes match. He’s never paid much attention to his eyes’ color, he knows they’re dark, but he’s not sure if they match or not. As he tries to solidly recall if his eyes match or not, he decides they probably don’t when his teacher mentions they will probably not meet their soul mates until at least high school. 

“But, sensei! Kuroo has a soul mate!” Suddenly cuts through the murmurs of the children talking about soul mates, and as Kuroo looks up, he notices that the boy next to him is the one that made the declaration.

Everyone suddenly turns to look at him, and he finds himself blinking sheepishly as he is now the center of everyone’s attention. Even the teacher is looking at him, before she seems to recall that she is an adult, and should not be gawking as she is.

“Well, yes. Kuroo-kun is a rare exception,” she explains as she claps her hands to get the students’ attention once again. 

The students do turn back to the front, and Kuroo sighs in relief as he is finally not being scrutinized. However, he finds himself deeply questioning if everyone is speaking the truth, or if they are just assuming things? After all, no one has mentioned him having a soul mate before. He also doesn’t recall anyone claiming they are his soul mate? Perhaps, his eyes are just so similar in color that it looks as if he has his soul mate?

Kuroo believes the latter thought must be the real reason, but even as he tries to swallow it, he just can’t seem accept. He proceeds to watches his teachers switch out so that him and his classmates can learn their next subject, all while pondering over soul mates and heterochromia. He decides that he’ll have to ask Bokuto at lunch if he knows about Kuroo having a soul mate.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Bokuto, do I have a soul mate?” Kuroo questions his friend as he sits across from Bokuto at his own desk during their lunch period.

Bokuto is mid bite of some rice when Kuroo asks the question, and he stops chewing to look at his friend owlishly. His cheeks are stuffed, and Kuroo has to remember that he is trying to get some answers and should not ruin the moment by laughing. Bokuto still does not answer after Kuroo keeps a serious look on his face though, and Kuroo continues to wait as he watches Bokuto sit silently with his cheeks still stuffed.

“Bokuto?” Kuroo questions as he continues to wait for his friend to respond.

His name being called seems to awaken Bokuto, as he swallows the food in his mouth in a loud gulp. It only takes a second after that before Bokuto abruptly stands up and points at Kuroo.

“You didn’t know?!” He exclaims, and for the second time in one day, Kuroo finds everyone in his classroom starring at him.  
“Sit down, Bokuto!” Kuroo sternly whispers as he tries to get the stares of his classmates off of him, so that he can ask Bokuto about his soul mate.

“What do you mean I didn’t know?” Kuroo whispers as his friend finally sits down in his chair and is quiet enough for Kuroo to question him.

“Well, your eyes changed a year, almost two ago? I mean, how could you not notice? Your left eye was a light gold before, and now it’s brown.” Kuroo drops his head onto his desk at Bokuto’s statement, and Bokuto reacts by jumping in his seat at his friend’s sudden action.

“Bokuto!? Why didn’t you tell me? How am I going to find them? Two years ago? I mean, uh?” Kuroo turned his head slightly so he could clearly talk to Bokuto, and he waved his hand around as he started to panic about his soul mate and the fact he’ll have to recall who it could be.

“But, it’s Kenma?” Bokuto says as he tilts his head to the side, wondering how his friend is unaware of who it is.

“Kenma?” Kuroo inquires as he looks at his friend.

“Kenma,” Bokuto states back as he nods his head as well to reinforce it.

“Huh,” Kuroo breathes out as he finally lifts his head up, and thinks about it. For some reason, he questions why he thought it would be anyone else.

“I can’t believe you didn’t know,” Bokuto breathes out before he starts laughing. 

Kenma’s my soul mate, Kuroo thinks as he smiles to himself even as Bokuto almost falls off his chair laughing.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Bonus*

“Hey, Kenma,” Akaashi asks the boy as he walks into the kitchen to get more tea, “how did you and Kuroo meet?” 

Akaashi hears a snort from Kenma, and two behind him after he voices his question. He doesn’t have doubts that he can guess who the other two are: Oikawa and Bokuto. He turns his head to confirm, and when he thought he would see them standing in the doorway with grins, he is wrong. Instead both of them are leaning on the other and look as if they’re about ready to explode with laughter.

Curious as to why they are reacting like that to a simple question, Akaashi turns his head back to Kenma who is smiling with amusement as he looks towards Akaashi and the others. It makes Akaashi’s curiosity grew even more since Kenma doesn’t usually smile like that, and he finds himself on the verge of asking again before someone interrupts him.

“Tell him,” Bokuto breathes out as his body begins to convulse since he is trying to keep his laughter in. Oikawa is leaning even more on him now, and he knows they’re both going to erupt in full blown laughter once Kenma tells the story.

“Our mother’s were friends, and mine brought me over to his house one day to play. We became soul mates that day, bu-“ Kenma is cut off as the two in the doorway start to laugh uncontrollably; each leaning on the other and partially covering their faces with their hands.

“He didn’t know for two years!”

“He didn’t know it was Kenma!”

Bokuto and Oikawa exclaim, and their laughter gets louder as they fall to the ground. Akaashi is taken back by the outbursts, and turns to look at Kenma to see if they’re telling the truth. The boy nods at Akaashi as he turns back to him, and Akaashi’s eyes widen in shock. He knows Kuroo can be obnoxious, but more so smart and persceptive.

“What are you guys laughing at?” Kuroo questions as he appears by the doorway, blocked by Oikawa and Bokuto. He takes in the two laughing, Kenma smiling fondly at him, and Akaashi looking at him as if he his world has been shaken.

“You and Kenma!” Bokuto and Oikawa yell at him unison as they turn to look at him before they erupt in laughter again and end up falling backwards partially onto Kuroo’s legs.

“I had a moment okay!” Kuroo yells as he realizes what everyone is reacting too.

“Two years,” Akaashi states in a monotone voice and with such a straight face that Kuroo can’t even react. 

________________

“Still can’t believe you didn’t realize we were soul mates for two years,” Kenma mutters to Kuroo as he buries himself deeper into his side. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Kuroo weakly yells as he wraps his arm tighter around Kenma. Only for Kenma suddenly sits up, loosening himself out of Kuroo’s grip before he looks Kuroo dead in the eyes.

“Your eye literally went from gold to brown. How.”

"You didn't say anything!"

"I thought you were smart enough to see that your eyes changed! You had pictures before and after it happened, I thought you were observant enough to see that."

“You wound me deeply, Kenma.”

“Sadly not enough to kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Sorry if there are any mistakes, I got excited and wanted to publish it.  
> *I did say Bokuaka was my last, but I got the idea of Kuroo not realizing Kenma is his soul mate, and I just kind of had to write it. I don't even know why, but I feel as if Kuroo would just be unaware for some reason, and yeah.  
> *I know the nyah meme is suppose to have a y'know, but it didn't work, so I left it out.  
> *I'm sorry if the ages and school level are off, I looked it up, but I don't know if I got it right.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
